Intraocular procedures are commonly performed to treat many serious conditions of the posterior segment of the eye. For example, vitreoretinal procedures may treat conditions such as age-related macular degeneration (AMD), diabetic retinopathy, diabetic vitreous hemorrhage, macular hole, retinal detachment, development or presence of an epiretinal membrane (a growth condition also referred to as macular pucker), cytomegalovirus (CMV) retinitis, and many other ophthalmic conditions.
A surgeon may observe intraocular or other intra-cavity procedures through a microscope and special lenses designed to provide a clear image of the interior of the cavity. Access to cavities is provided through one or more incisions that may be formed through the sclera. A surgeon inserts microsurgical instruments through the incisions, such as a light source to illuminate inside the eye, an infusion line to introduce infusion fluid into the eye, and instruments to cut and remove the vitreous body or to perform other surgical operations. A separate incision may be provided for each microsurgical instrument when using multiple instruments simultaneously.
During such surgical procedures, proper illumination of the inside of the eye is important. Typically, an illuminator is inserted into an incision to provide illumination into the eye.